Fallen To Earth a akito love sotry
by sweetlesshoney77
Summary: What happens when your parents are killed in a car accident. You end up going to your cousins house where they are can transform into animals. What if the god of the family falls in love with you? What do you do then?
1. Chapter 1

"Wake up!" said someone and shook me gently.

I opened my eyes to see my aunt standing above me. Where was I? I wasn't at home or her house? I looked around the room to see a machine and a white hallow room. I was at the hospital but why was I here? "What am I doing here?" I asked."You dont remember?" asked my aunt. No I shook my head and gave a sign.

"Where is mum?" I questioned I thought that if I was in the hospital she would be beside me not my aunt.

"Honey, I don't know how to tell you this but your family and you were in a car accident and you're the only survivor." She said slowly.

My face had become white as snow and lifeless: above that nothing could be seen and I looked so horrified. That couldn't be true it just couldn't be true they are here. It's got to be a joke shes lying everyone is lying they are not gone they can't be gone! I thought to my self. I was so scared now tears began to fall down my face and I tried to hide them. "They can't be gone they just can't be!" I whispered.

"It's okay we'll get through this." She said reassuring me that I was not alone.She left the room and leaving me alone in my thoughts I couldn't believe that they were gone.

Something in the back of my head said they were not gone everyone was just lying. But then it came to me that why would they lie about something like it that couldn't be just a joke. I fell asleep in my thought tears still coming down my face. I woke up in the morning with someone stroking my hair. I opened my eyes to see my aunt gazing down at me. "Izumi I'm sending you to your cousin Hatori Sohma in Japan." Aunt Lily announced.

"I don't want to go I love it here and besides I can't leave my home." I argued.

"About that your house has been sold to pay for your parent's funeral." my aunt explained.

"What!" I exclaimed.

"Your parents had the money saved for your college tuition and none for their funeral you have a big fortune left for you." She told me."I don't want to go to college anymore I don't even want to live anymore." I said quietly.

"No more arguments you're leaving tomorrow and that's final!" my aunt announced.

"But before I go could I see my house one more time." I asked.

My aunt nodded yes and left leaving me alone once again the nurse came in just then and she gave me clothing. I took them and changed into them when I came out my aunt was waiting there. I picked up my clothing and my bag we left the hospital. After a while of driving we came to a house with blue windows and a white door. I got out of the car and walked to the house then I took out my keys my hands trembling as I tried to open the door. I finally got the key in the knob and turned. When opened everything was gone nothing was there I quickly ran to my room to see all my belongs there.

I picked up one of my bags and began to pack as I was packing I came across a picture of my family. My mother and my father and me I smile and tears fell onto the portrait. I tired to smile I needed to but I couldn't I wasn't able to, nothing was making any sense to me I just couldn't understand. Many things I came across as I was trying to pack. I then came to my guitar and everything feel apart this was the guitar my parents had got me for my birthday. The tears came down in bunches it was like a waterfall. This guitar was given to me the night of the accident the tears came all emotions let loose and I tried to wipe them away but I couldn't.

I finally pulled my self together and took the last pieces of clothing and threw them into the bag. I looked around more time trying to remember every detail there was to know. Then I picked up my bag and went into my parents room it was empty but I could place everything exactly where it had been. I walked down the insolated hallway and glanced at everything around me.

As I came to the door I stopped and looked around staring at the house itself it was beautiful I was going to miss it a lot. The horn beeped and I walked out the house and locked the door taking to key with me. I wasn't going to give my mothers key to anyone I needed it. I put my bag into the car and we drove off. As the car moved slowly away from the house I looked back and tears feel down my face. I wiped them away and forced a smile on my face.

"Zumi I have something to tell you your flight has been moved to today you're leaving now." My aunt told me.

I gasped in shock and tried to just shrug it off I didn't have enough emotions to fight about it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up!" said someone and shook me gently.

I opened my eyes to see my aunt standing above me. Where was I? I wasn't at home or her house? I looked around the room to see a machine and a white hallow room. I was at the hospital but why was I here? "What am I doing here?" I asked."You dont remember?" asked my aunt. No I shook my head and gave a sign.

"Where is mum?" I questioned I thought that if I was in the hospital she would be beside me not my aunt.

"Honey, I don't know how to tell you this but your family and you were in a car accident and you're the only survivor." She said slowly.

My face had become white as snow and lifeless: above that nothing could be seen and I looked so horrified. That couldn't be true it just couldn't be true they are here. It's got to be a joke shes lying everyone is lying they are not gone they can't be gone! I thought to my self. I was so scared now tears began to fall down my face and I tried to hide them. "They can't be gone they just can't be!" I whispered.

"It's okay we'll get through this." She said reassuring me that I was not alone.She left the room and leaving me alone in my thoughts I couldn't believe that they were gone.

Something in the back of my head said they were not gone everyone was just lying. But then it came to me that why would they lie about something like it that couldn't be just a joke. I fell asleep in my thought tears still coming down my face. I woke up in the morning with someone stroking my hair. I opened my eyes to see my aunt gazing down at me. "Izumi I'm sending you to your cousin Hatori Sohma in Japan." Aunt Lily announced.

"I don't want to go I love it here and besides I can't leave my home." I argued.

"About that your house has been sold to pay for your parent's funeral." my aunt explained.

"What!" I exclaimed.

"Your parents had the money saved for your college tuition and none for their funeral you have a big fortune left for you." She told me."I don't want to go to college anymore I don't even want to live anymore." I said quietly.

"No more arguments you're leaving tomorrow and that's final!" my aunt announced.

"But before I go could I see my house one more time." I asked.

My aunt nodded yes and left leaving me alone once again the nurse came in just then and she gave me clothing. I took them and changed into them when I came out my aunt was waiting there. I picked up my clothing and my bag we left the hospital. After a while of driving we came to a house with blue windows and a white door. I got out of the car and walked to the house then I took out my keys my hands trembling as I tried to open the door. I finally got the key in the knob and turned. When opened everything was gone nothing was there I quickly ran to my room to see all my belongs there.

I picked up one of my bags and began to pack as I was packing I came across a picture of my family. My mother and my father and me I smile and tears fell onto the portrait. I tired to smile I needed to but I couldn't I wasn't able to, nothing was making any sense to me I just couldn't understand. Many things I came across as I was trying to pack. I then came to my guitar and everything feel apart this was the guitar my parents had got me for my birthday. The tears came down in bunches it was like a waterfall. This guitar was given to me the night of the accident the tears came all emotions let loose and I tried to wipe them away but I couldn't.

I finally pulled my self together and took the last pieces of clothing and threw them into the bag. I looked around more time trying to remember every detail there was to know. Then I picked up my bag and went into my parents room it was empty but I could place everything exactly where it had been. I walked down the insolated hallway and glanced at everything around me.

As I came to the door I stopped and looked around staring at the house itself it was beautiful I was going to miss it a lot. The horn beeped and I walked out the house and locked the door taking to key with me. I wasn't going to give my mothers key to anyone I needed it. I put my bag into the car and we drove off. As the car moved slowly away from the house I looked back and tears feel down my face. I wiped them away and forced a smile on my face.

"Zumi I have something to tell you your flight has been moved to today you're leaving now." My aunt told me.

I gasped in shock and tried to just shrug it off I didn't have enough emotions to fight about it.


End file.
